Secret Missions
In the Devil May Cry series, Secret Missions are optional tasks that the player may perform in order to obtain Blue Orbs and Blue Orb Fragments for upgrading the Vitality Gauge. In the first, third, and fourth games, they have requirements that test specific skills (sometimes to the point where certain Missions cannot be completed without particular abilities obtained; particular of which is Devil May Cry 4, where some secret missions are only possible when playing as a certain character), whereas the second game requires the player to combat various groupings of demons in an enclosed room. In Devil May Cry, Secret Missions will often only appear at certain points in a level, and they usually require re-entry into a door or area. The second game makes the locations less obvious, as the entryway into a Mission typically looks no different from the other surroundings of the level. By the third game, locating the Missions is more simplified, as certain parts of the scenery that glow (particularly if they are red) denote the "signposts" for the portals. Most recently, the fourth game has changed the appearance of all Secret Missions entrances into a standard design - an off-white piece of paper with bright red lettering which is nailed to various surfaces or objects in the levels. Also, this is the first in the series to include a tutorial describing to the player the concept of a Secret Mission, which is seen when Nero approaches the first one in the game. In Devil May Cry 5, Secret Missions are denoted by a specific pattern on the background - in order to start them, the player must stand on a glowing point nearby, then align the camera toward the pattern. Secret Missions in Devil May Cry Except for Secret Mission 12, all Missions listed will grant a Blue Orb Fragment for successful completion. They can only be completed once per playthrough. On subsequent playthroughs, already completed Secret Missions will grant a Yellow Orb. *Secret Mission 1: Critical Hit - Aim for its weak point and defeat it with one single shot. *Secret Mission 2: Phantom Baby - Defeat 100 Phantom Babies within the time limit. *Secret Mission 3: Phantom Baby II - Defeat 100 Phantom Babies within the time limit without using any weapons. *Secret Mission 4: The Three Beasts - Fight the Shadow. You only have one chance. *Secret Mission 5: One-Eyed Evil - Lure the Kyklops into their mutual death. *Secret Mission 6: Wandering Ghosts - Acquire the Blue Orb that's floating in the air. *Secret Mission 7: Water Cell - Eliminate all the enemies and escape confinement. *Secret Mission 8: Treasure of the Reaper - Defeat all the enemies. *Secret Mission 9: Stairway of Tranquility - Acquire the Blue Orb at the end of the stairway of death. *Secret Mission 10: Shadow of Darkness - Hunt down all of the Shadows. *Secret Mission 11: Blue Gem in the Sky - Acquire the Blue Orb that's located high in the sky. *Secret Mission 12: Hidden Bangle - Find the hidden bangle that resides in the secret corridor. Secret Missions in Devil May Cry 2 Devil May Cry 2 differs from the others in the series in that it does not require specific tasks to be performed for completion. Rather, the areas are referred to as "Secret Rooms" and players battle increasingly difficult groupings of enemies in an enclosed room. All Rooms can only be completed once per mode of difficulty, with Dante having twenty possible Rooms per mode and Lucia having ten possible Rooms per mode. *Dante's Secret Rooms *Lucia's Secret Rooms [[:Category:Devil May Cry 3 Secret Missions|Secret Missions in Devil May Cry 3]] All Missions listed will grant a Blue Orb Fragment for successful completion the first time. They will grant a large Red Orb for the subsequent completions (worth various amounts). *Secret Mission 1: The Exorcist - Defeat all enemies within the time limit. *Secret Mission 2: Untouchable - Defeat all enemies while taking no damage. *Secret Mission 3: Death from Above - Stay in the air for 20 seconds or more. *Secret Mission 4: Devil's Teetor-totter - Ride the elevator to the top. *Secret Mission 5: Destroyer - Destroy every destructible background object within the time limit. *Secret Mission 6: Flight of the Demon - Collect every red orb within the time limit. *Secret Mission 7: Hang 10 - Obtain the blue orb fragment within the time limit. *Secret Mission 8: Tough Guys - Destroy every enemy. *Secret Mission 9: Target Practice - Do not let a single enemy escape. *Secret Mission 10: Guiding Light - Solve the crystal puzzle. *Secret Mission 11: On Pins and Needles - Avoid the spikes and obtain the blue orb. *Secret Mission 12: Final Ascension - Obtain the blue orb fragment. [[:Category:Devil May Cry 4 Secret Missions|Secret Missions in Devil May Cry 4]] In Devil May Cry 4, Secret Missions grant a Blue Orb Fragment for the first completion, and a large Red Orb worth 100 total Red Orbs for subsequent completions. The Missions have a default difficulty equivalent to the "Sons of Sparda" setting, regardless of what the outer Mission is set to, and may not be accessed while playing on "Heaven or Hell" difficulty. *Secret Mission 01: Annihilation - Destroy all demons within the time limit! *Secret Mission 02: Alley-Oop - Successfully execute a mid-air Buster 5 times without touching the ground! *Secret Mission 03: Nonviolent Resistance - Raise your stylish ranking without using attacks! *Secret Mission 04: Tracking Treasure Down - Find all the hidden orbs! *Secret Mission 05: Sky Scraper - Reach the goal by rising to the top! *Secret Mission 06: Vermifuge - Eliminate all the Chimera before the Scarecrow is taken over! *Secret Mission 07: Free Running - Reach the goal without falling through the vanishing floor! *Secret Mission 08: Royal Blocker - Successfully execute a Royal Block 5 times! *Secret Mission 09: Unbreakable - Eliminate all enemies without taking damage and without being captured by a Fault! *Secret Mission 10: Puppet Master - Manipulate the Gyro Blades and raze everything! *Secret Mission 11: Point of Impact - Use Pandora to destroy distant objects! *Secret Mission 12: Steeplechase - Reach the goal without taking damage! [[:Category:Devil May Cry 5 Secret Missions|Secret Missions in Devil May Cry 5]] The Secret Missions in Devil May Cry 5 behave similarly to that of Devil May Cry 4's, upon its first completion, players are awarded one Blue Orb Fragment, after this a Red Orb will be awarded to players every time they replay it. * Secret Mission 01 - Eliminate all of the demons. * Secret Mission 02 - Don't let any Red Empusa escape! * Secret Mission 03 - Collect all of the Red Orbs. * Secret Mission 04 - Eliminate all of the demons without taking a hit. * Secret Mission 05 - Get to the goal without touching the ground. * Secret Mission 06 - Eliminate all of the demons in 20 seconds or less. * Secret Mission 07 - Aim for their weak point and take them down with a single bullet. * Secret Mission 08 - Maintain an S Stylish Rank. * Secret Mission 09 - Stay in the air for more than 15 seconds. * Secret Mission 10 - Get to the goal without touching the ground. * Secret Mission 11 - Head straight for the goal! * Secret Mission 12 - Collect a set amount of Red Orbs. DMC5 Secret Mission tutorial1.jpg|"Secret Missions 1" tutorial in Devil May Cry 5 DMC5 Secret Mission tutorial2.jpg|"Secret Missions 2" tutorial in Devil May Cry 5 DMC5 Secret Mission tutorial3.jpg|"Secret Missions 3" tutorial in Devil May Cry 5 [[:Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Secret Missions|Secret Missions in DmC: Devil May Cry]] In DmC: Devil May Cry, Secret Missions are found beyond Sealed Doors, which are unlocked with keys found throughout the environment. There are four tiers of secret missions: Copper (consisting of 10 secret missions), Argent (6 secret missions), Gold (4 secret missions) and Ivory (a lone one but extremely difficult to complete secret mission). Finishing one of the first 20 Secret Missions will grant a Green Cross or a Purple Cross Fragment while completing the 21st Secret Mission will grant Dante a Purple Cross. Secret Missions can be replayed at any time via an option from the game's main menu. Two of the awards for the game can be achieved by completing secret missions. The first one, This party's just getting crazy! can be achieved by completing 10 secret missions while One hell of a party! can be achieved by completing all of the secret missions. *Secret Mission 01: Copper Air Brawl *Secret Mission 02: Copper Simple Traversal *Secret Mission 03: Copper Simple Eradication *Secret Mission 04: Copper Demonic Conflict *Secret Mission 05: Copper Angelic Warfare *Secret Mission 06: Copper Rapid Descent *Secret Mission 07: Copper A Taste of Heaven *Secret Mission 08: Copper Stylish Victory *Secret Mission 09: Copper Bait and Switch *Secret Mission 10: Copper The Power Within *Secret Mission 11: Argent What Goes Around *Secret Mission 12: Argent Moderate Traversal *Secret Mission 13: Argent Flawless Conquest *Secret Mission 14: Argent Colossal Triumph *Secret Mission 15: Argent Hasty Acquisition *Secret Mission 16: Argent Displaced Skirmish *Secret Mission 17: Gold Divergent Slaughter *Secret Mission 18: Gold Extreme Traversal *Secret Mission 19: Gold A Day in Hell *Secret Mission 20: Gold Subsistence *Secret Mission 21: Ivory Shenanigans es:Misiones secretas Category:Secret Missions